los momentos espesiales se a esperan super junior
by Eunkyung
Summary: kyuhyun a tenido una semana muy atareada pero aun tiene el tiempo sufisiente para singmin...sino fuera orlos otros miembros ya lo habrian echo
1. Chapter 1

Por fin e terminado mi agenta veo mi teléfono genial son las 12:30 seguramente sungmin ya está en casa pongo marcador rápido y encuestion de segundos sale una llamada pero mi minnie no responde me apuro a llegar a casa y cuando entro a la habitación que desde hace poco estoy compartiendo con minnie lo primero que veo que está en mi cama abrazando un pequeño peluche que le había regalado yo en nuestro primer mes de noviazgo…

Me acerco mas a su perfecto rostro minnie está completamente dormido no puedo creer su perfección luego caigo en cuenta de que lleva una pijama mía completamente rosa muy típico de. Me quedo mirando su hermoso rostro y no puedo evitarlo tengo que besarlo me acerco un poco mas hasta que mis labios rosan los suyos

Minnie abre un ojo primero escandalizado por el beso pero luego se sonroja al darse cuenta de que solo e sido yo.

-te es estado esperando – me dice seductoramente poniendo sus brezos en mi cuello para acercarme más a él y lenta mente me besa con dulzura hace mucho que no nos besábamos por mi apretada agenda me iba muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde

Sungmin me besaba tierna mente y luego se paro y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar mi oído.

-Te amo ,tómame esta noche sé que estoy listo-

No podía creer que minnie me estaba diciendo esto yo y sungmin llevábamos tres largos meses de relación y no lo habíamos echo

-estás seguro- le pregunte

El me beso apasionadamente demostrándome que estaba seguro yo rompí el beso y fui trazando una línea de la comisura de sus labios a su oreja.

Lo oí gemir mientras mordía ligeramente su oreja mis manos yacían en las caderas de minie eche l bruscamente hacia la cama minnie se quejo de dolor

-lo siento te e lastimado? –

- estoy bien-

Sungmin estaba tirado en la cama con la camisa abierta dejando a relucir su vientre plano no puedo evitarlo me pongo en sima de él y empiezo a desabrocharle los botones de su pantalón lamo uno de sus pezones y de nuevo minnie gime ya no puedo seguir jugando le quito los pantalones y el bóxer (rosado por supuesto ha beses me pregunto donde compra sus bóxer rosas es que es tan ..Ilógico)lo sigo lamiendo desentiendo a su su miembro y no puedo creerlo está completamente erecto.

Lamí su miembro suave mente y lo puse en mi boca asiendo fricción de arriba a bajo –me vengo- lo oí gemir minnie estaba completamente exhausto cuando lo deje de la lamen su perfecto cuerpo estaba todo sudado me levante y me puse la camisa de nuevo.

-ya as terminado, pero pensé que lo íbamos a hacer-

-aquí no podemos – dije señalando la puerta.

Minnie me miraba incrédulo –vístete rápido tales mañana te complazca fuera de aquí- minie se vistió rápido y sigilosamente cuando minnie hubo terminado kyuhyun abrió abruptamente la puertay los 8 miembros restantes cayeron al piso ruidosamente.

**Fingan no ver errores si /**


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdos de rio han

Kyumin

Kyuhyun me sito en el rio han para salir era nuestro secreto intimo nadie savia de este suceso y queríamos que así siguiera claro…pero últimamente kyuhyun se avía puesto muy misterioso siempre saliendo muy temprano y llegando tarde a todos lados como si estuviera ocultándome algo y cada vez que trataba de hablar de esto con el inmediata mente cambiaba el tema.

Y ahí estaba yo solo en nuestra cita parado esperándolo como siempre ya avía pasado media hora y kyuhyun todavía no llegaba yo ya avía

Perdido la esperanza de que el viniera

suena mi teléfono no puedo creerlo era un mensaje de kyuhyun como se le pudo hacer media hora tarde

mianhe minnie se me izo muy tarde pero para este fin de semana juntos rente una cabaña seca del rio te mando la dirección en otro mensaje es que estoy algo enfermo y no puedo ir a recogerte mianhe minnie

ok otra decepción está enfermo no podemos hacer nada agite la cabeza para borrar las imágenes de aquella ocasión pero es que yo lo amo y lo único que quiero es estar con el

llege ala cabaña y en efecto era hermosa pero lo primero que vi al entrar fue una doctora sentada alada de kyu tengo que admitir que eso no me agrado ni un poquito ya que la doctora era mono muy mona.

Kyu se trato de poner sentado pero estaba todo rojo de la cara y eso me dio a entender que mi game killer tenia fiebre.

–hola..minnie lamento tanto esto-

-no te preocupes kyu esto aveses solo pasa-

-bueno chicos lo dejo ati te pudo dejar las medicinas del señor cho kyuhyun cierto?-dijo la doctora mirándome

-si claro, yo me encargare de todo-

La doctora se marcho con una sonrisa en el rostro y en cuanto serro la puerta la doctora kyu se sento

-como estas – le pregunte evitando su mirada para que no se diera cuenta de mi decepción

-bien solo es un catarro pro….haaa tengo tanto sueño-dijo kyu haciéndose a un lado pare dejarme libre la mitad de la cama y se volvió a acostar

Me acosté alado de kyu después se volteo hacia mí y me abraso aferrándome más a él.

_ Si ódienme pero lean el tercer capítulo eso si es pura acción fingan no ver errores y yo las amare


End file.
